Tivic Criko
Tivic is a Shape-shifter and member of the Imaginaughts. History Tivic was not originally an Aefian along with Targ, the two originated from an unnamed planet. Tivic was known as Tivin, a rebel against the Bal empire, who along with a group of other rebels sabotaged and genrally impeeded the empire's plans. (mind you, there were no spaceships, so it wasn't TOO Star Wars-ey) The change happened when Tivin was injected with body-changing nanoscopic robots, which would allow him to turn into many shapes, or any organism/thing he had touched on his skin. He was sent on a solo mission to attempt to recover a nuclear warhead intended to be used on the rebels, hidden in a jungle base. When he got to the compound, it was under guard by a squad of troops under control of the Bal empire. Tivin killed and then shifted into their commander, however during the transformation he was hit by a bullet and wounded. Ly, the medic of the team, came to help Tivin, but in the process discovered that he was a rebel. Ly then helped Tivin to escape the compound with the nuke, after a "fatal accident" which killed the rest of the squad. A message from Aef Tivin and Ly eventually came to a small clearing with a large tree. Out from the tree came an apparation of Zanlior, the principle of the International Aefian School. Zanlior taught Tivin how to shape-shift without the use of the aforementioned robots, and Ly to use everything and anything as a weapon. Ly radioed in to the base, saying that he was going to die, when actually he was a lot better. Zanlior, in order to protect their lives and true Identidy, changed their names. Tivin became Tivic, and Ly became Targ. The duo continued to topple the empire, when news that the rebellion was finally crushed reached them. Targ decided that they should go and kill the leader of the Bal, so that both sides would lose and some good would come out of it. Also, revenge. Targ radioed the base, saying he had managed to survive all these years and has a prisoner, the last of the rebels. When they got to the central, both broke ranks and began fighting their way into the Central Chamber. Upon finding Banlion, the leader of the Bal, a fight broke out, Banlion using magic (which only Tivic was thought to be able to use). Tivic was fatally wounded, so Targ told Tivic to use the last of his powers to fuse himself, Tivic and Banion into one being, then split that into two again, back into both him and Tivic. tivic did so, and the pure power that came of that distoryed the planet. With seconds to spare, Zanlior teleported the duo to Aef, and changed their anatomy to Aefian. Once hey got there, Targ struck out on his own, and Tivic joined Goldas, George and Mystery Myme to form the Imaginaughts. Later, Targ joined. The rest of the information regarding the Imaginaughts will be added later. Powers and Abilities. Tivic is a master shapeshifter, and has the following powers. *The ability to transform himself or any part of himself into something else, may it be a whole being/thing or parts of it (including costume or other clothing). This can involve increasing size, but it cannot boost his power dramatically over the extent that he would have normally *Fusion of any beings Category:Characters Category:Imaginaughts Category:Shapeshifters